1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar code reader. More particularly, it relates to a compact type bar code reader which can be put on a desk and enables highly precise detection of a bar code symbol regardless of the direction of entry of an article (goods).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, bar code readers are widely utilized for management of goods in POS (Point Of Sales) system. In general, there are two types of bar code readers, i.e., an installed type and a handheld type. The former is installed, for example, into the counter of a large store. This type has a plurality of scanning beams which are irradiated onto the bar code symbol so that it has highly precise detection of the bar code regardless of the entry direction of goods. In general, however, this type of bar code reader is very large and occupies a large amount of space in the counter.
The handheld type bar code reader is small and used in relatively small stores. This type has only one scanning beam to be irradiated onto the bar code symbol. With this type, however, an operator must handle the goods to locate the bar code.
Accordingly, a compact type bar code reader which can be installed, for example, in a counter, and having the same performance as the large type is desired for use in POS systems.